Choice and Selection
by unviewer
Summary: Soldiers don't have choice when the war is going on, but some people don't have choice neither, when they are selected. Missing scenes in Garrison's Gorillas.


【Choice and Selection】/《别无选择》

三周的休假结束了。

北非的几个月，除了他的皮肤被北非炙热的阳光熏染成深棕色外，他的躯体上也多了几个小小的，除不掉的枪炮留下的痕迹。

除去街头可见的戎装的军人，这里是一片和平的景象。此时，战争，在远离这里的世界各处仍旧在残酷地进行着，而对于他来讲，战争不仅没有结束，而且将会是以一种全新方式的进行。

他本可以进入哈佛学习法律，如同母亲希望的那样，然后成为律师，或者学医，做个治病救人的医生，但他却在战火还未燃及他的国土时选择了进入西点军校。因为这是他从小到大唯一的梦想，他从来没有产生过除此之外的其他职业打算。

他觉得自己生来注定要做一个军人。那个天姿聪颖沉默寡言的少年，从上中学起就对军事战争史发生了浓厚的兴趣，军校期间，除了体能和各种军事训练中他把同班的同学甩在后面外，他更着迷于博弈，无论是沙盘上的，还是棋盘上。在珍珠港事件爆发的几个月后，他通过了西点军校的毕业典礼，加里森少尉开始了他职业军人的战火生涯。

渡轮在水面上划出一道波痕，拖着长音开始鸣笛。中尉将双肘支撑在渡轮的空窗框上，身子探出窗外遥望着。在离开笼罩着和平阳光的土地，奔赴硝烟弥漫的战场之前，他给自己安排了这次小小的观光游览。

这并不是他第一次来到这里。只是他不知道自己此行要离去多久，甚至他不能肯定自己有一天能够归来，所以, 他希望这是这块土地在启程前留在他视线中的最后的景观。如果他此行真的一去不能复返，至少那巨大的雕像以及雕像高擎的永不熄灭的火炬给了他出生入死的理由。

五天前

上校用平淡的语气阐述着这项特殊的使命，他的声调中显然缺乏鼓舞士气的激情。这并不奇怪，因为在整个策划过程中，他就一直对行动的胜数表示悲观，但战争到了需要调动一切力量尽快取得胜利的阶段，与其消极地浪费纳税人的金钱，不如把纳税人的钱派上正经用场。而且任何的行动都会有成功和失败的可能。在做了损失评估后，上校觉得试一试还是值得的，即使不能成功，对陆军的损失也并不大，毕竟战争总会有牺牲的。

站在一旁的将军仔细地打量着面前高个的年轻军官，这是他十天来见到的第三位候选人。中尉显然没有料到召见他的长官中会有一位将官出现，但他还是很快把他走进屋子时一瞬间露出的惊讶表情掩藏起来。此时，年轻军官双脚叉开，两臂背在身后，笔直地站立着，他的确在全神贯注地听着上校的讲解，但一头金发下，那棱角分明的脸上却没有一丝的表情。

"以班级第一名的成绩从西点军校毕业，有语言天赋，讲纯正无口音的德语和流利的法语。"年轻军官的档案上这样注明着，没有详细说明的是他在军校时就习惯于阅读德文的历史军事资料。

除了在北非的战役中立过功，受过伤外，这位西点军校的毕业生还属于一个参战不久的新兵。但是前面两名比他战斗经验丰富的上尉候选人坚决地表示要留在战场上与敌人进行正面的厮杀而没有接受这项特殊的使命。

将军心里明白，这位年轻的中尉被推举为候选人，绝不是因为他得到了他上级军官的器重，更可能是相反，他的上司并不是很青睐他，一项新的任命是将不待见的下属调离开自己的阵营最方便简单的做法。

从危险性来讲，这项任务绝不比在战场上正面厮杀的危险性低，而更危险的可能是来自背后友方的刀枪。对于一个职业军人来讲，即使他能出色地完成这项使命，也并不会为他带来更多的荣誉，保证他今后作为职业军人的前程。因为战争结束后，他在这项特殊使命中所有的付出，所有的战绩，甚至是牺牲，都会沉睡在密封的档案中，不为世人所知。在这项使命中活下来的人，将会成为无名英雄，而在这项使命中死去的人，将会成为无名烈士。

"时间不多了，中尉，这是从纽约监狱里筛选出来的几名罪犯，诈骗犯，盗窃犯，惯偷，和..." 上校停顿了一秒，"还有杀人犯。他们的刑期都在十年到十五年之上。你要去和他们挨个谈谈，敲定他们愿意为山姆大叔工作以换取他们的提前释放。唔，希望这场战争不会再打十到十五年。"

上校将几份档案递给中尉，将军感到有趣的是上校并没有像前两次一样，在讲完了行动计划后询问下属对任命的意见。在经历了前两轮失败的任命后，上校似乎不想再给下属张嘴拒绝的机会，干也得干，不干也得干，这是命令！

但令将军感到好奇的是年轻的军官一直默默地听着没有任何想开口询问的迹象，从始至终他都沉着地注视着上校，而且脸上的表情没有任何的变化，中尉伸手接过档案，并没有打开，只是说了声，

"是！先生！"

将军开口了，

"以后他们就是你的士兵了，你首先要赢过他们，然后你就可以带着他们去赢得每次行动。中尉，约束他们，教化他们，训练他们，带领他们。"

"是！先生！"

"你是西点的，"将军意味深长地看着比自己小上两轮的校友，

"战争中没有一项简单容易的任务，我想，中尉，你肯定记得母校的校训。"

"是的！先生！"

"责任、荣誉、国家！祝你成功！中尉。"

"谢谢！先生！"

三天前

铁门"咣当"地一声打开了，里面的人从那张占据了一半空间的窄床边站了起来，狭小的单元在那近六英尺三英寸的身高衬托下显得更为低矮。

高个的黑发男人怡然自得地端着个烟斗，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情迎接穿着笔挺军服走进囚室的中尉。

中尉的目光在黑发男人的脸上停留了约一分钟，男人似乎很坦然地接受着中尉目光的审视。中尉终于把目光移开来，开始打量这间单人囚室。一股浓浓的烟草味道夹杂着科隆水的气息不同寻常地弥漫在囚室里，中尉不易察觉地微微簇了簇眉头。这间窄小昏暗的囚室里居然收拾的很整洁，令人吃惊的是床头居然有个小小的简易书架，而上面还像模像样地摆放着几本精装书籍，有英文的，也有意大利文和法文的，其中一本大部头是艺术史，而另一本是论欧洲的文艺复兴。

"很荣幸你能光临寒舍，中尉，只是我这里太简陋了，而且也没有什么可以用来招待你的。"黑发男人说着，手持烟斗，弓弓腰做了个夸张的谦卑手势。中尉没有理会他，只是继续打量着囚室的布置。

"你可能会对我的单间待遇感到好奇，中尉，这是因为我喜欢安静独处，这样我可以不受打搅地进行我个人的学术研究。"

这间单人囚室看上去的确不像是出于对囚犯的惩罚，倒像是一种优待。

"哦，学术研究呵，你个人的学术研究进行多长时间了？三年了，对吗？"中尉将双手插在腰间，开口了，他低沉的，一字一板的声音让黑发男人感到吃惊，这个看上去要小他一轮的年轻中尉语气里有着一种和他年龄不相符的老成。

"是，中尉，你的信息来源是准确的。"

中尉的目光落到墙上一幅尺寸不大的风景油画上，他目不转睛地盯着这幅油画看，

"很美，是吗？中尉？不过这只是幅赝品，不是真迹。"

"嗯，我希望那幅真迹现在还挂在大都会博物馆的墙上。"

"噢，中尉，千万不要以为大都会博物馆里展出的那幅就是真迹，货真价实的真迹早已飞去了欧洲，而我一直担心它会落到纳粹的手里。"

"好了，我到这里来不是要跟你谈绘画的。"

"我想这里也不是谈绘画的恰当场所。也许，中尉我们以后可以出去谈谈，有可能的话到博物馆谈。"

中尉警惕地盯着黑发男人，

"你是怎么知道的？"

"这，我可以说我在外面有些关系，你知道，认识几个名媛是不会吃亏的。而且，你可以看得出来，我在这里还算过得去。"

"是啊，我可以看得出你在这里被关照的很好。"中尉望着他，将双臂交叉抱在胸前，

"重要的是我这人一向能很好地接受和适应环境。所以在这种条件下，还算过得不错。"

"好吧！既然你在这里过得很好，也许你希望继续在这里呆下去。"

"可是，我有时还是会想念那些博物馆的。"

"可你应该明白我来这里不是为了让你能讨价还价的。"

"'讨价还价'？中尉，这可不是一个优雅的词，我宁愿用'谈判'，这个词可能更贴切合适。"

"'谈判'？那是建立在平等的基础上的。而对我来说，和你，没有什么可以谈判的。你应该明白你既没有谈判的筹码，更没有谈判的地位。"

"没有吗？中尉，你这样说太让人伤心了。"

"十八年的刑期，你还要再在这儿'舒舒服服'地呆上十五年。即使战争几年后结束了，你还是要在这里呆下去。四十三岁对吗？十五年后，五十八岁，我很难相信你那些淑女名媛会一直排着队来探望你十五年。"

"长久的钟情总是让人很难期待。"男人无奈地摊了摊手。

"更何况你引以自豪的'才华'，"中尉在"才华"两字上加重了语气，

"我恐怕你引以自豪的'才华'在这四尺的空间里无施展的余地。十五年后，等你出去时，你会发现你面对着的是一个完全陌生的世界，你的那些骗术技能恐怕让你连一张博物馆的门票都得不到。"

"噢，中尉，我很高兴你能认可我的才能。所以你认为我的才能现在还是有利用价值的？"

"这要看你是否想把你的'才能'派上有益的用场。"

"比如说为'山姆大叔'工作？去打仗？"

"你说对了！"

"我猜想是一场特殊的战役，我们不需要穿上军服，而我的才华可以在这特殊的战役中派上用场。"

"你自己来决定！"

"好吧！中尉，我入伙了！我干！"黑发男人笑盈盈地朝着中尉伸出一只手，中尉没有理会那只伸向他的手，

"既然你决定了，就不能后悔！"

"哦，中尉，关于我，有一点你还不是很清楚。"

"什么？"

"那就是除了我的'才华'外，我还是一个爱国者，不单热爱这个国家，还深深地热爱着我古老的欧罗巴。"

"很好！"中尉看着他，第一次点点头，

"就这样说定了！413769。"

"你看，中尉，你和我，军人和犯人，我们的共同点是都拥有一个编码，但这个用来标明并代替名字的号码冷冰冰的，把我们的个性都抹去了。也许我们可以用更为人性化的方式来称呼对方，你已经从档案上知道了我的名字，可你还没有自我介绍，中尉，你是...？"

"中尉！这就足够了！等你出去后丢掉了这个号码我会用你的名字称呼你。"

"我的意大利名字？最好还是不要，那个古老的姓氏总是让我有压力感，而我的名字又是那么的平庸。"

"你希望用你的昵称吗？"

"像所有的军人一样，一个代号，很简单上口的一个。"

"戏子！？"

"人生如戏，不是吗？中尉，我们每个人都是演员。"

"好了！戏子，到时候你该整装上场了！"

中尉点燃了一支香烟，斜着身子靠在墙上，他远远地观望着。

午后的阳光暖洋洋的，洒满了庭院。放风的犯人在院子里排成了圆圈，在散步。

中尉将目光锁定队列中的那个顶着一头乱哄哄的金毛的小个子。小个子穿着一套皱皱巴巴不合体的囚服，垂着头，肩膀耷拉着，拖着脚，慢吞吞，松松垮垮，无精打采地走着。

突如其来的，走在他身后的囚犯猛地给了小个子屁股上一脚，小个子猝不及防地一个趔趄，差点摔倒，但他似乎对此已经习以为常，直起身来，只是回过头看了一眼踢他的人，忍气吞声地没作声。踢他的人笑了，他身后跟着的一溜同伴也一起哄笑起来。走了没几步，那小个子的屁股上就又挨了一脚，这一脚的力度看上去比前面那一脚踢得更狠。但小个子只是揉揉屁股，又抬手搔搔脖子，连头都没敢回。在囚徒们的哄笑声中，中尉轻轻地皱了皱眉，他朝旁边的守卫扬头示意，

"好了！看守，带他过来。"

看守过去，把小个子叫出队列。

小个子有点吃惊，

"嘿，头儿，他先踢的我，我可是什么都没干。"

看守没理他，做了个手势让他跟着走。

小个子伸手抓抓自己那头乱蓬蓬的黄毛，诚惶诚恐地歪斜着身子，踮着脚跟着看守走过来。

看到倚墙站着的中尉，他点头弓腰讨好地打招呼，

"嘿 头儿，不，长官，你好！"中尉瞧着他，抬了抬夹着香烟的手，算是打招呼。

小个子殷勤备至，

"今天天气真是不错，不是吗？长官，阳光灿烂。"

"是的，天气不错，高尼夫。"

"噢，头儿，长官，你居然知道我的名字，是我的绰号，长官，我真是荣幸之至，呵，不，是受宠若惊。"

"是吗？好吧！那让我们谈谈。"

"谈谈？谈什么？头儿，您尽管吩咐，我是说长官，"高尼夫抽抽鼻子，袖笼盖过手背的手伸出个指头，指指中尉手上的香烟，

"长官，你这...，嗯，话说你穿这身军服可真是帅气极了。"

中尉笑了，

"你想来支烟吗？高尼夫？"

"噢，谢谢！太想了！长官，头儿。"

中尉取出烟盒，先给了看守一支，然后又把烟盒朝高尼夫递过去，

"这，简直太谢谢了！长官！"

高尼夫小心翼翼地从烟盒里抽出一支，夹在右耳朵上，

"给！高尼夫，你可以全拿去！"中尉把半盒烟塞给他，

"这，这是真的，你真是太好了！长官。"高尼夫一边欣喜若狂地接过来，一边又有点儿担心地看了看守一眼，

"可，可我不想违反规定，头儿。"

"你可以拿着，"看守拍了拍高尼夫的肩头，

"我可以说你交了好运了，高尼夫，你让将军看上了。"

"这是真的吗？头儿。"

"是真的！"中尉说，

"高尼夫，你因为你的小嗜好被判了十年对吗？"

"可长官，我是被人诬陷的。"

"好了！第一次因为偷盗被判了三年，释放后恶习不改，再被抓住判了五年，假释期间又故伎重演，于是被改判十年。"

"可我是冤枉的。"高尼夫小声嘟囔着，"这年头被冤枉的人实在是太多了。"

"够了！"中尉摆了摆手，制止他再说下去，

"你想不想提前出去啊？"

"提前出去？当然想！太想了！"

"那么好吧！现在军队给你一个为国效力，将功补过的机会。"

"你是说让我当兵去打仗？"

"差不多。给你个特殊的任务。"

"什么，什么特殊任务？我可不会打仗。"

中尉朝院子中间仍旧在转圈散步的犯人们努努嘴，

"那你是愿意在这里让别人踢你的屁股呢，还是愿意去踢纳粹的屁股？"

"长官，你真的认为我能够踢那些德国纳粹的屁股？"

"当然可以！只要你愿意！"

"照你说的，头儿，因为一位将军看上了我，所以让我出去走走，顺便去踢踢德国人的屁股？"他用手抓抓头发，呲牙咧嘴地问，

"正是！"

"也好，要是我能去打德国人，成了战斗英雄，那这下我母亲该为我骄傲了。"小个男人傻呵呵地笑着，

"没错！"

"可我怕我母亲不会相信我。你会替我向我母亲证明的，对吗？头儿。"

"等到你完成了任务，你可以挂着军功章自己去证明给她看。"

"你说对了，头儿，我母亲看到我戴着军功章会高兴的哭了。"

"好吧！那就这么定了！"中尉朝看守点点头，转身走了。

"就这么定了？"高尼夫愣在了那里，嘴里嘟囔着，

"就这么定了？他这个人办事可真够爽快的。"

"好的，头儿，听你的！头儿，定了就定了！"高尼夫朝着中尉走远的背影喊，

中尉只是径直快步离去，没有回头。

第四章 卡西诺

"我吹牛？你他妈的才是个吹牛大王呢！"男人的五官攒动，眉头拧起，从餐桌前"呼"地一下子站了起来，他弓着身子，一只手撑在桌子上，伸出一只手指着对方，好像在斗鸡比赛中一只被激怒的，涨红着鸡冠，颈上的鸡毛炸起的公鸡。

"行了！卡西诺，我们都知道你有本事。"旁边的人劝阻到，

"当然！我们都知道你的那点儿本事。"桌对面的人尖刻地说到，

"我们还知道你是在保险箱还没被撬开时就被警察抓了个正着。"旁边的人添油加醋地说，

"那他妈的是因为我干活时有一张"臭嘴"在我旁边唠叨个没完，影响了我的情绪。"卡西诺说，

"是吗？可当时你自己嘴也没闲着，嘟嘟个没完。"一块被抓进来的同伴白了他一眼，

"你知道，卡西诺，你什么都好，就是那张嘴太招人烦了，总嘟囔个没完，牢骚满腹。"

"谢天谢地！总算有人出来说句公道话了。你们知道和他住一间牢房，我算是倒了八辈子霉了。"卡西诺的室友咧着嘴说，

"从早到晚，他永远酸着个脸，像个老娘们，嘴里叨叨个没完，什么都看不顺眼，什么都不顺他的心。"

"是啊！卡西诺，好像全世界都该你的，都欠你的是的。"

"是都该我的，欠我的，又怎么样？！"卡西诺嚷道，

"没错！银行欠你的，为什么不装个好开点儿的保险柜让你开！"

"那些警察也欠你的，为什么把你给抓起来！联邦政府也欠你的，为什么判了你十五年！"囚犯们一阵哄笑，

"可我听说，卡西诺，你在外边好像也欠了别人的，恐怕等你一出牢门，你的债主就会为你接风洗尘的。"对面的人阴阳怪气地说，

"这听上去好像不妙啊！卡西诺。"旁边的在敲边鼓，

"这他妈的是放屁！我这辈子谁也不欠！"卡西诺脸红脖子粗地叫着，

"对了，卡西诺，还有你那整天挂在嘴边，本事大的很的叔叔。"

"唉，我得说，卡西诺，你那叔叔的故事都快把我耳朵磨出茧子来了。"

"卡西诺，我们都知道你给家族干事，可你那叔叔这么有本事，为什么不给你请个好点儿的律师？"

"是啊，卡西诺，为什么他不想办法把你给弄出去？"

"对呀！我也巴不得你赶紧出去，卡西诺，好让我耳朵根子清净几天。"

"那是因为他那本事天大的叔叔其实就是个一钱不值的小喽喽，跟班的，而这丧门星侄子继承了他叔叔的本事，那就是只会吹牛皮，干不了大事。"对面的人讥讽道，

"你个兔崽子！我让你看看我的真本事。"卡西诺猛地一窜上了桌子，挥着拳头朝桌对面的人扑去，几个人抓着他的胳膊把他拉住。

守卫走了过来。

"嘿！你们几个，不饿想省一顿饭的话现在就给我滚回牢房去，你，卡西诺跟我走。"

"跟你走？为什么？"

"有人要见你。"

"有人要见我？谁？谁要见我？"卡西诺问，

"是你那大名鼎鼎的叔叔，卡西诺，他来保释你来了。"对面的人说到，囚犯们一阵哄笑，

"说对了！是山姆大叔来见你。你的机会来了，卡西诺。"看守说。

卡西诺跟着狱卒来到会见室。因为不是家属探视时间，会见室里空荡荡的，只有一张桌子前坐着一个男人，不同寻常的是，那是一个身着笔挺的军装的军人。

"那儿，那是要见你的人。"

看见来人，卡西诺感到莫名其妙。他晃晃荡荡，满不在乎地走过去，站在军人坐着的桌子前。

卡西诺讨厌所有穿制服的人，无论是警察，狱卒 还是军人。他皱着眉盯着来人。

"坐下！"卡西诺没动。

"坐下！"那位中尉厉声说，卡西诺坐下了，中尉缓和了一下口气，

"想不想到外面走走啊？"

"到外面走走？我说当兵的，别给我下套，你招兵招到监狱里来了吗？"

"没错！你应招了。"

"可我还没同意呢。难道招兵不是自愿的吗？"

"对你来说也是也不是。"

"怎么讲？"

"你上了军队招募的名单，但也要你自愿才行。"

"要是我不自愿呢？"

"那好吧！"中尉站起身来，

"随你！你继续在这里打发时间吧。"

"噢，是吗？我怎么打发时间是我自己的事！不需要别人掺和！"

"没错！你可以好好利用你在这儿的5000天时间来和你的狱友摆龙门阵。"

"你忘了，当兵的，我还可以有假释呢。"

"我当然没忘！卡西诺，只是你怎么那么肯定你能得到假释？"

"你这是敲诈，威胁！"

"说对了！接受不接受全在你。是在这儿再呆上5000天，还是出去走一趟，用你的一技之长给战争出点儿力，全随你自己决定。

卡西诺沉默着，没出声。

"好吧！看守，接见的时间到了，你可以把他带走了。"中尉低喝了一声，狱卒走过来把犯人从座位上拉起来，拽着向接见室外走。

中尉在心中默数到九时，那已走到门边的囚犯张口喊道，

"等等！等等！"一丝不易察觉的笑意出现在中尉脸上，

"好，看守，看他还有什么话要说。"

卡西诺转回来，他盯着中尉，

"如果我出去给政府干就放我？"

"是这样！"

"那让我出去干什么？难道是撬保险柜吗？"

"猜对了！这不正是你最在行的吗？"

"恐怕不是去撬联邦银行的保险柜吧？"

"去撬德国人的保险柜。你有意见吗？"

"意见没有！只是我要被德国人打死了怎么办？"

中尉耸耸肩，

"有这可能。这是你要冒的风险。"

卡西诺看着中尉，对他的直言不讳惊呆了。

"怎么？卡西诺，你害怕了吗？"中尉盯着他一字一板地说，

"害怕？我？我他妈的从来不知道害怕！"

"那么，你是愿意冒这风险了？"

卡西诺环顾了一下四周，

"好吧！人早晚有一死，与其烂在这臭哄哄的牢里，还不如和德国人打仗拼死痛快。"

"嗯，明智的选择！卡西诺。"

第五章 酋长

黑发的年轻男人独自一个人站在墙边，他在重罪犯少有的放风时间里享受着的新鲜空气和灿烂的阳光。不远处几个囚犯们在庭院的水泥地上来回地跑动着在玩美式足球，还时不时地发出阵阵怪叫声。

年轻的黑发男人没兴趣参与其间，只是无动于衷地远远地看着，看上去安静而面带阴郁的年轻男人岔开双腿站在那儿，右手插在左肩腋下，而左手却没闲着，手指不停地忙碌着，仔细看去，那如同魔术演员一样灵活的手指，正在以令人眼花缭乱的速度转动着一只吃牢饭时偷留下的餐勺。而年轻的黑发男人并不知道此刻在看守长三楼办公室的窗口，一双军人锐利的眼睛在紧紧地注视着他的一举一动。

中尉站在窗前，一只手撑在窗边墙上，低头居高临下地朝窗外看着。

一只橄榄球突然凌空而起，极速地朝着黑发男人站立的墙边飞来，在橄榄球接近黑发男人站立的上空时，只见那个年轻的男人在一刹那轻轻跃起，一扬臂准确地擒住了那飞速旋转的球体，他抓着球稳稳地落地，躬身一甩手利落地将橄榄球掷了回去。那轻盈迅猛的体态如同一只敏捷的山猫。

而这一切都被中尉看到了眼里。

看守长来到中尉的身边，

"你知道，中尉，我刚调到这里来没几个月，我的前任参军走了。这年头，招兵的兵源，居然从看守扩招到犯人，我实在是难以理解。不过，中尉，你肯定你一定要招这个人？"

"是的！"

"招一个杀人犯？即使军人就是以杀人为职业，可这也太..."

"看守长，你说的不对，军人并不是以杀人为职业，而是以保护人为职业。"

"抱歉！中尉。可他的确是个杀人犯，他袭警，杀了一个警察。"

"是谋杀未遂，警察还活着。"

"是啊！那警察挨了他一刀，还活着算他命大。"

"我看了他的案件调查，好像那个警察也不太干净。"

"是为了一个女人。"

"他的辩护人强调是那警察先对一个女人非礼，他知道后找上了那警察，于是两人动起手来。"

"不管怎样，他可不是我们这儿的模范犯人，即使在犯人中，他也是个独行客不合群。"

"我可以想像。"

"中尉，你真的确定要用他？"

"他有他的利用价值。"

"你难道不怕哪天他会给你背后来上一刀？"

"希望不会。"中尉解嘲地笑笑，

"不过，他的案件调查中写明了他是面对面出刀子的。"

"他是个天生的杀手。"

"嗯。'kǫʼ（酷ku）"中尉嘴里吐出个怪异的词，

"什么？"看守长一头雾水地问，

"阿帕奇语言，意思是'火'。在阿帕奇的文化中，'太阳·火'是英雄的象征，被称为'杀敌者'或'屠魔者'"。中尉解释到。

"他是个'阿帕奇'？"

"我不知道！"

两个男人的对视是从隔着铁门就开始了的。那是两组对射的电光，没有任何斜视和躲闪，蓝色的眸子冷峻而又波澜不惊，黑色的眸子不羁而又深邃凝重。

"把门打开！"中尉朝看守一摆头，看守打开了牢门。

"好了！你可以走了！"中尉对看守说，看守犹豫着没动步。

"看守，我说你可以走了！我们要单独谈谈。"中尉断然地对看守命令道，声音中有一种不容置疑的威严，看守无可奈何地离开了。

中尉跨进了重罪犯的单人牢房，

"酋长？"中尉以疑问的口气说，他顿了顿，朝犯人走近了两步，两个人的目光仍旧死死地纠缠在一起，酋长冷漠地面对着军官昂头站立着，他丝毫没有被来人的那身笔挺的军服，高大魁梧的个头，和威严的面目表情震慑住。

"那么，阿帕奇还是纳瓦霍？"中尉不动声色地问道，

"这有什么关系吗？"酋长反问到，

"我曾在哪里读到过，阿帕奇的意思有"斗士"也有"敌人"的意思，据说阿帕奇人擅长用刀，会识别分析土壤，擅长根据地面留下的痕迹来追踪猎物。"

"我不是纯种印第安人，我也从来没在印第安保留地呆过。"酋长面无表情地说，

"所以你肯定不知道阿帕奇人虽然擅长用刀但却认为杀戮是对资源的浪费。"

"就像现在的战争一样？"

"没错！"

"可你还是选择当个了军人。"酋长反唇相击到，

"对！是我的选择，而且我从来没有后悔过。"中尉一字一眼地说，

"哦，那对你来说真是太好了！"

"你呢？酋长，你大概要告诉我你是被诬陷的。"

"我也可以告诉你，我也从来没有后悔过。"

"没有吗？"

"没有！"

"即使你被判了三十年不准假释？"

"哼！这也不足以让我后悔。"

"不足矣吗？"

年轻人一摆头，

"我们都为自己做的付出代价，我付我的，你也会付你的，当兵的。"

"那如果现在让你换一种偿付形式呢？"

"怎么讲？"

"比如说真的上战场去打仗。"

"你是来招我入伙的？"

"说对了！你参战，等仗打赢了，当然你还得活下来，政府就把你剩下的二十八年的刑期一笔勾销。"

"怎么能保证联邦政府言而有信呢？关于这一点，我的半个祖先印第安人从来没被事实说服过，可惜他们也没传给我什么好经验。"酋长充满讽刺地说。

"你的律师会代你起草文件。文件由双方签字后正式生效。"

"文件带来了吗？"酋长朝中尉伸出一只手，

"二十四小时内，文件会送到你手里。"

中尉腋下夹着个沉重的皮制公文包，出了东四十二街的大中央总站，穿过公园大道，朝着位于东四十六街的小旅馆走去。

曼哈顿第五大道上的气氛与大中央总站周围的气氛迥然不同，少了车站周围的拥挤和混乱，还少了些战时的紧张和压抑。街上的人流并不算很多，但走着的人们大多显得很轻松自在，还会时不时地停下来欣赏一下那些仍旧布置得很考究漂亮的橱窗。

中尉步履从容地走在街上，他那颀长健硕的体型显得格外引人注目，中尉一边走一边凝神思索着，他全然沉浸在自己的思绪里，根本没有注意到与他擦身而过的那些女孩们，甚至少妇们，频繁向他送上的妩媚的微笑和递来的热情的目光。即使他注意到了，他也会认为这是他那身笔挺的军服的功劳。

"好了！他们现在是你的人了。"情报处协助他处理程序的上尉军官拍了拍他的肩，表示恭贺，声音里多少夹杂着一些意味深长的讽刺味道。

从对方笑盈盈地递给中尉那签好的厚厚的一沓卷宗起，这句话就一直萦绕在中尉的脑海里。他貌似顺利地完成了他的招募任务，腋下的公文包里装着五份人事档案和五份签署好的契约。被招募的人的确算得上是自愿的，而他也并没有在招募他们的过程中说谎，他只是轻描淡写，三言两语地阐述了他们将从事的任务，但他也并没有把全部的实情告诉这五个人，他们想赎回他们自由，只是要将生命作为抵押品。

几乎对所有的人来说，这次任务听上去都无疑地更像是一次赌博，一次胜算不大的赌博。而中尉自己绝不是一个赌徒，除了军人的使命和服从的天职之外，中尉还喜欢挑战。

"他的人"，是五位恶名昭著的惯犯，但这些惯犯所经历或参与的暴力行为只不过是黑帮，混混们的大打出手或街头混战而已，在枪林弹雨中穿行并不是他们的技能之一。对自由的渴望让他们签署下了这份契约，但他们一旦出了牢狱，去掉了镣铐，拿到了武器，很难讲他们是否会冒着生命的危险去遵守协议履行契约。也许"他的人"会在前线给他上演一出恶性血腥的兵变，也许"他的人"会和他玩一场人间蒸发的游戏。

中尉选择了军人作为终身职业，这意味着他不是一个怯懦的人，他对这项令人嘬舌的特殊使命并不感到恐惧，只是感到多少有些孤单。而且中尉绝不是一个盲目自信，盲目乐观的人，他不只是喜欢挑战而且他更不喜欢失败，因为他把荣誉看得比生命更重要。

中尉走到第四十六街街道的交口，但他并没有拐弯，而是继续向前走，直到他看到了那教堂的尖顶。

他忘记了自己有多久没有进过教堂了，他摘下帽子径直走进去。

"So Father, give me the strength

To be everything I'm called to be

Oh, Father, show me the way

To lead them

Won't You lead me?

To lead them with strong hands

To stand up when they can't."

"Chasing things that I could give up

I'll show them I'm willing to fight

And give them the best of my life

So we can call this our home

Lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone

Father, lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone."

唱诗班空灵无伴奏的清唱回荡在教堂的穹顶和四壁，触动着年轻中尉的心，他找了一个空座位坐了下来，低下头，默默地开始了他的祈祷。

中尉走进小旅馆，旅馆的前台站着三四个等待入住的客人。看到中尉走进来，上了年纪的前台接待热情地和他打招呼。

"嘿！中尉，下午好！"

"下午好！"中尉说着，站到一旁等待着，上年纪的接待朝正在等着登记入住的一位客人做了个手势让他稍等，然后他转身去存放钥匙的柜子前拿来了中尉的房门钥匙，

"给，中尉。"

"谢谢你！"

"不客气！你明天就要出发了吗？中尉。"

"是的！"

"回欧洲？"老人看着中尉问，

"是的！回欧洲。"

老人点点头，

"你去吧！孩子，你去，去把那些纳粹打个落花流水。"

"是，先生！"中尉回答，

"如果我要是年轻几岁，我也会去参军，去打那些德国鬼子。"老人伸出手拍拍中尉的手臂，

"你保重！孩子。保重！下次回来我们留一间看得见帝国大厦的房间给你。上帝保佑你！孩子。"

"谢谢！先生。"中尉笑了。

中尉拿着钥匙转身离开前台，这时他注意到旁边带着两件行李的一对干瘦，面容憔悴的五十多岁的夫妇，他们注视着他，默默地向他点头致意，不单是因为那两个人略深的肤色，深陷发黑的眼圈，和硕大的鼻子，而是那对夫妇闪烁的目光，那目光带着几分惶恐不安，含着一种疲惫的哀怨，中尉心里马上清楚了这对夫妇来自何方，他朝他们点头回礼。

中尉回到他的房间，他将卷宗从公文包里取出来，平摊在桌子上。中尉点燃一支烟，翻开卷宗，"他的人"一个个从档案上的入狱照中瞪着他。

那个第五个"他的人"，也就是那个年龄最大的偷车贼，韦勒，看到他的照片，中尉总有一种不舒服的感觉从腹底升上心头。他说不好自己为什么会有如此的感觉，也许是因为那张泛着油光布满赘肉的胖脸从始至终带着自鸣得意的奸笑；也许是他喋喋不休地用"美妙"这个词来描述他那"对付所有装了轮子的宝贝"的高超技能；也许是他咧着嘴用阴阳怪气的嗓音大声地宣称自己是如何爱国。如果让中尉自己来确定人选，那么这个韦勒，不管他的偷车技巧多么高超，也许从见到他的第一面起就会被他从名单上拿掉。

中尉一边思忖着，一边用修长的手指在卷宗上轻轻地敲击了几下，也许他该把这个偷车贼盯紧一点儿。

中尉的目光移至到那个一头金发，总是挂着几分傻气几分滑稽的小毛贼的脸上，他不由地露出了一丝微笑。

高尼夫，这个有着意第绪语绰号的小偷，那双大大的眸子时不时流露出些许善良乖巧的目光。因为他，自己有了一个新的称呼—"头儿"。实际上，他倒觉得"头儿"，这个看守长的尊称比中尉先生从"他的那几个人"的嘴里叫出来更贴切，听上去更合适。一支别动队，一名看守加上五名犯人。

"头儿，这，这真是太好了！我真是交了好运，要当英雄了。"中尉想起高尼夫接过协议，看也没看，就哆哆嗦嗦地在上面签了字的情景。

"这下我妈妈该高兴坏了！"高尼夫说，听了此话，他禁不住拍了拍小偷的肩，

"高尼夫，如果你想和你母亲告个别的话，我可以让看守长替你安排。"

"真的吗？头儿，这真是太好了！太感谢了！谢谢头儿！"

尽管他们是因为赎罪才奔赴前线的，但他们至少有权力在走之前和他们的至亲告个别。但当中尉询问酋长是否要在远赴欧洲前和家人告个别时，酋长却只是生硬地回答了一句："不必！"

而戏子则是满含微笑地说，

"告别？哦，只怕时间不够，我会忙不过来。我现在最期待的是说'Bonjour!'(法文："你好！"）和'Enchanté '。（法文的见面语：很荣幸！）

曼哈顿已经被笼罩在夕阳里，从这间小旅馆的房间里并不能看到那些摩天大楼披着夕阳余晖的壮观景象，但中尉还是站在窗前静静地抽着烟，有些依依不舍地望着外面平和的街景。

忽然，他的房门被敲响了，那敲门声略微有些迟疑。

中尉走过去打开房门，令他吃惊的是门口站着的是他在前台见到的那一对夫妇。那个上年纪的女人把干瘦的手臂向他伸过来，那手上是一盒精致的巧克力，

"巧克力，先生，巧克力送给你！"女人用带着浓重口音的英语说着，把巧克力塞到中尉的手上。

"谢谢！谢谢！"中尉接过了巧克力，同时将女人枯瘦，青筋暴露的手也紧紧地握在掌心里，他知道他不需要问为什么，不需要用更多的言语表达谢意。

中尉看到了那对上年纪的憔悴凄苦的夫妻眼中含着的泪水，他知道此时他得到了另一个信息。

戏子认为他演技高超首先要归功于他敏锐的观察力，他善于察言观色，还粗通一些心理分析。

他们一行人被"禁闭"在随着空中的气流不停地上下颠簸，左右震颤着的窄小的机舱里。运输机的马

达在狂怒般地轰鸣着，震耳欲聋，彷佛飞机随时都会有发生炸裂的可能，让人不由得胆战心惊。

瘫坐在他斜对面的小偷貌似轻松地在嘴角叼着一支烟，但每当机身发生强烈的震颤时，高尼夫就会带着几分绝望的表情举眼向天。小偷旁边的卡西诺，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，但手底下却没闲着。倒是坐在他旁边的印第安人，脸上看不出任何表情，他靠在机身上，一幅泰然自若的样子。而印第安人左手边的胖子，那冒出的一脸油汗绝不是因为机舱内过高的温度，而是被吓出来的冷汗。

至于戏子自己，倒并不是说他不害怕，而是他明白害怕也没有用，还不如找些可以打发时间把自己的注意力从恐惧中分散开来的事情，而戴着手铐坐在机舱里能干的事情的确不多，除了能细细地打量琢磨一下周围的同伴也没有别的可以消遣，何况他们几个人还没有来得及做进一步的相互了解。

距离他们走出美利坚联邦监狱已经一个月了。他们先被安置在伦敦郊外的一个军营里，虽然没有监狱的铁栅栏，但他们的"集体宿舍"门口总是有两个荷枪实弹的宪兵。军营里的伙食比牢饭强多了，但是他们在军营里的生活远比在牢狱里的生活要辛苦得多。他们甚至认为他们活的比军营里驻扎着的真正的士兵们还要辛苦。每天天不亮就被吆喝起来进行军事训练，越野和障碍跑，还有按部就班进行的射击，跳伞，格斗训练。他们的教官是个神经兮兮满口脏字的英国中士。而他们的"头儿"-中尉每天只是在早上露个头，背着手在他们五个人高矮胖瘦参差不齐的队列前走一圈，对他们每个人盯上几眼，最多布置布置一天的训练计划，然后就跳上他的那辆吉普车飞驰而去。

中尉显然在忙着参与策划一项行动，但他没忘记交代给那个英国中士保证每天把他们五个累得屁滚尿流，整得死去活来。一天下来，连体格最好的酋长都累得瘫倒在床上，卡西诺累得张不开嘴发牢骚，贪吃的高尼夫甚至连晚饭都想省了而直接上床。一个月下来，连偷车贼的腰围都减掉了不少。而就在晚上，中尉在他们刚吃完晚饭的时候出现了。他径直走进来，把手里拿着的一个系着缎带的蓝色盒子放在他们面前的饭桌上，那是一盒包装精美的巧克力。

"这是饭后甜点。"中尉说，

听到中尉的这句话，戏子是唯一簇起眉头的人，

在高尼夫刚刚把巧克力放进嘴里时，中尉又开口了，

"我们夜里两点钟出发。"

高尼夫一下子像是被巧克力噎住了，卡西诺把拿在手里的巧克力又扔了回去，

"我就知道这甜点不白吃！"

"出发去哪里？"戏子问道，

"空投到法国。"

"空投？到法国？那是德国鬼子的地盘！"偷车贼嚷嚷着，

"说对了！这就是你们一个月训练的目的。"

"也许头儿，你应该带瓶酒来给我们壮壮胆。"高尼夫阴阳怪气地说，

"我需要你们今夜保持最清醒的状态。"中尉厉声说道，

"好了！准备好，两点钟准时出发！"

第八章（完结篇）

差三分两点，戏子第一个走出营房，营房外除了中尉，还有那个英国中士及两个荷枪实弹的宪兵。戏子朝中尉微笑着点点头，出乎他的意料，中尉只是面无表情地朝宪兵一摆头，一幅手铐戴到了戏子的手上。笑容在戏子的脸上僵住了，这并不是他第一次被戴上手铐，但却让他感到有一种前所未有的屈辱。跟在他身后走出来的四个人得到了和戏子同样的待遇。五个人的感觉不像是被押上前线而像是被押上刑场。在他们宣泄着愤怒和恐慌的时候，中尉早已转身大踏步地向前走去，仿佛没听见身后的几张嘴巴发出的骂骂咧咧的抗议声。

那是一架破旧的运输机，看上去像要散了架，估计它在枪炮中已经飞了不少个回合。

中尉站在舱门前，戏子仍旧堆出一幅笑容，将戴着手铐的双手伸向中尉，

"戴着吧！还不到时候。"中尉不动声色地说，同时摆头示意让他们上机。

五个人慢吞吞地挨个爬上飞机。

中尉在他们后面最后一个上了飞机。

"长官，祝你好运！"英国中士朝中尉敬了个礼，

中尉点点头对英国中士说，

"谢谢！中士，别忘了和你的学员道个别。"

"对了！"

中士亢奋地扒着舱门朝里面喊，

"嘿！你们几个混小子，祝你们好运！我等着你们！你们踢完纳粹的屁股回来后你们的小屁股就又归我踢了！"

机门在中士面前关上了，所以他没有看到那戴着手铐的手纷纷伸出的中指。

戏子看看手上的那副手铐摇了摇头。他可以理解当兵的这样做的理由，但这并不能减少他的不满，尽管在五个人中他是唯一没出声抗议的一个。

戏子是以说谎行骗为生的，但在他最近说的少数的真话当中，有一句话是真的，那就是他的确深深地爱着他古老的欧罗巴。行骗也是基于戏子喜欢冒险的天性，对他来讲赎回自由是一方面，而投身到一场更大更具有挑战性的行骗游戏中是另一个他答应入伙的原因，但不管怎样，被戴上手铐押解着当炮灰的感觉是让他难以接受的。

他抬头看看那个被偷车贼称为"童子军"的"头儿"，他那还在监狱时打听来的小道消息没能告诉他更多关于这个"童子军头儿"的事，而且他所得到的这"童子军头儿"的背景材料，对于自己该如何应付他以求生存也没有太大的帮助。

中尉一直跟他们保持着不远不近的距离。戏子认为喜欢和群体保持一定距离的人大多出于两种原因，一种是因为缺乏自信和多疑，出于自我保护的目的而选择疏离，另一种是故意制造距离以强调地位的不同，增加自身的威严和掌控能力。

中尉当然对他们没有任何的信任感，就如同他们五个人一样绝不会去信任一个穿制服的。但依戏子看，中尉保持距离感更主要的是要树立自己作为上司的绝对权威。戏子想到这儿心中暗笑，他可以肯定一旦摘掉手铐后，他们五个人中至少三位是不会轻易就范的。

飞行中的大半时间戏子都用来细细地观察"童子军"中尉。中尉从上飞机后用犀利的目光逼着他们每个人坐下后，在离小偷不远的地方也坐了下来。飞机起飞后，中尉就掏出了怀里揣着的一张地图开始低头看起来。他坐在那儿，身体习惯地随着飞机剧烈的摇摆晃动着。中尉看得相当入神，似乎全然忘记了机舱里他们几个人的存在。中尉想必将那张地图当成了沙盘，在上面一遍遍地进行着模拟。他凝神思考着，时不时地将右手握成拳头抵在下颌，当他微微皱起眉头时，中尉前额上出现了几道和他年龄不相符的皱纹。

对戏子来讲，这年轻人未免太严肃了点儿，过于老成持重了。戏子唯一一次看到中尉露出个笑容是在英国中士祝他们好运的时候，他们五个人一起朝中士竖起了中指，而中尉两边嘴角牵动上扬露出了个顽皮的有点儿孩子气的微笑，但那微笑出现得极为短暂，一闪就消失了。

飞机穿过英吉利海峡，很快地到达了跳伞地点。中尉收起了地图，站起来开始给他的犯人们打开手铐，而高尼夫和卡西诺干脆省了他的事，自行解决了。戏子终于找到了一个以嘲笑进行报复的时机，

"嘿，空姐！"他朝中尉喊道，看着中尉气恼的神情，戏子欢快地一举手，

"可别忘了我！"

几位刚去掉镣铐的犯人发出了一阵放肆而又神经质的哄笑声。

强劲的风从打开的舱门吹进来，吹得人不由地仰身后退。机身颤抖着，大地倾斜着出现在他们的面前，齐整的田野，纵横的河流清晰可见。酋长，戏子，卡西诺，高尼夫四人依次排成了一列，他们将以自由落体的方式跳下去，也许这一跳意味着他们将踏上通往自由的道路，也许这一跳意味着他们会投入死亡的陷阱，但此时他们已别无选择。


End file.
